This invention relates generally to adjustable fastening devices, and in particular to an adjustable fastening device of the type comprising a rack and a slider, the latter being releasably lockable in any selected position on the former so that articles, or parts of an article, attached to these two major components of the device can be adjustably fastened to each other. The invention is more specifically directed to the improved construction of the rack designed to permit the slider to be readily mounted on or dismounted from the same.
The adjustable fastening devices of the indicated type have been used extensively on the waistbands of garments such as trousers, skirts and jackets to properly fit the same on the wearer. Heretofore, the rack of the adjustable fastening device has been fabricated complete with a terminal stop at one end only to limit the movement of the slider therealong. The other end of the rack is so configured as to permit the slider to be mounted astride the same, so that another terminal stop must be affixed to the said other end of the rack after the slider has been mounted astride thereon. This operation is complicated and disadvantageous in that the rack is assembled with the slider in the limited manner. Furthermore, when the slider suffers some trouble in the use of the adjustable fastening device, its replacement cannot be effected unless one of the terminal stops is removed from the rack.